Equestria's Shadow
by DarkBlossome-9391
Summary: "Political affairs are a delicate matter and sending a newly crowned Princess to handle the negotiations hardly suits tradition."... Princess Twilight and her friends are caught in the middle as tensions fly and old wounds and grudges resurface in the face of re-unifying the old Kingdoms of Ancient Equestria. With new lands to discover and new ponies to meet, new stories to hear.
1. A long Train Ride

**Disclaimer: I don't own My lil Pony, this is a fanbased story. **

_**Equestria's Shadow **_

"_I can't believe we have never heard of such a place." Rarity said sipping tea from her cup. "Isn't it obvious, that's because no such place exisists!" Rainbowdash said flying over head in the train car. "I really doubt that Princess Celestia and Luna would lie about such a place, dash." Applejack said looking up at her. "Well then why didn't they come with?" She asked folding her hooves. "Because they can't leave Canterlot unattended. Both have shown great sorrow in being unable to attend," Twilight said looking up once from her book. "So why are we headed there again?" Rainbowdash asked feeling a bit of weight of guilt. "The Princess of the Shadow Province has recently agreed to reunite with the rest of Equestria. But since Luna and Celestia can not go themselves I was asked to take their place. And I was pretty sure the rest of you would have enjoyed the opportunity to see someplace different." Twilight said with her eyes glued to her book. "And you were right. I am so nervousited!" Pinkie yelled throwing her hooves in the air. "I also must agree. One couldn't imagine such an opportunity coming about just any day." Rarity smiled. Twilight smirked and continued reading. _

"_I don't wanna sound like I am complaining or anything, but why is this train ride so long?" Dash asked. "Well from what Celestia has told me the Shadow Province is pretty far. As we all know now the Crystal Empire is to the far north, the Shadow Province is in the far south. And from what I've read the land is pretty hostile, thick jungle like forest, dry desert like plains, dark skies caused by huge billows of smoke from the very active volcanoes in those plains. A lot different from what we are used to," Twilight explained. "That sounds awsome!" Pinkie said bouncing. "That sounds pretty dangerous," Fluttershy said shuddering. "Don't worry girls, the Shadow Kingdom is miles away from the forest and the magma plains that lay beyond. We are going to the castle so we don't have to worry about much, we'll just have to get used to less sunlight." Twilight said matter of factly. "Well at least we don't have to worry about sunburns now right?" Rarity asked with a small smile. Silence crept over the ponies as the lengthy train ride continued, slowly one by one they turned in for the evening. Alone Twilight continued reading as the sound of the train speeding along the tracks filled the air, a dim light from a candle gave just enough light that caused the shadows to dance. "Whatcha reading?" Spike asked holding up a cup of tea to her. "It's a book of the Shadow Kingdom, tales of when it was part of the Equestrain rule. It is sorta like a history book but it's pretty old. The last time the Princess had spoken to Celestia is when she was receeding from the shared rule. That was a thousand years ago, when Celestia had banished Luna." Twilight said before sipping the warm liquid and gave a hearty hum of delight. _

"_Does it say why?" Spike asked climbing onto the bench and sitting beside her. "No. This book was written before that night. But Celestia did tell me… She had confessed that she or Luna could have come but her heart feels to heavy and Luna couldn't bring herself to. The Shadow Princess is their sister and was very close to Luna, so out of anger she receded when Celestia had banished her. Luna feels… ashamed." Twilight explained and Spike's brow furrowed. "Things were a lot different back then, huh?" He said without looking at her. "I am afraid so Spike. Even now it seems that a year ago is such a long time ago and had been so different." She said and took another sip of her tea. "But now she is reuniting her kingdom with the shared rule. So why are the others so upset?" Spike asked. "I don't know Spike. It must be hard for them, so that is why I agreed." She said. "Well what else is in that book?" He asked and she turned the page showing some pictures. "It talks about the large gem mine, and about some of the documented creatures there. It even speaks of another Kingdom that had sworn fealty to the Shadow Princess. There are some drawings here of them but it doesn't talk much about the ponies that live there," She said and smiled as Spike sleepily looked at them. "You should get some sleep. We still have awhile before we reach our destination," She said and turned her gaze to the sleeping Dragon. "Oh spike," She smiled and layed a blanket over him. _

_The sun had risen some hours ago and everypony had just finished lunch. "Man I can't wait to get there and stretch my wings," Rainbowdash said stretching. "And legs." Applejack added. "Yeah it is a pretty long train ride huh?" Twilight asked. "Yeah it is," Rainbowdash replied. "Pardon me Princess, but the train will be stopping very soon. Last stop the Shrouded station." The conductor said briefly and exited the car. "Oh thank goodness," Rarity said as the train slowly pulled into the station. Exiting the seven stopped and a Stallion approached them. "Greetings your Majesty and guests. I am Taklishim I am the Princess' royal advisor, and am here to greet and escort you to the Castle." He said after bowing. "It is a pleasue to meet you," Rarity said smiling. "If you'd please follow me this way," He said smiling and walking in the direction of the castle. "I hope your trip wasn't too exhausting. Your accomidations have been prepared, and your suites are prepared for you if you'd enjoy some time to get comfortable before your meeting with the Princess," Tak explained as they neared the castle. "I hope we didn't cause too much of a fuss," Twilight said and he looked at her shocked. "Oh no your Majesty, it is well just such a huge event. Reuniting with the rest of Equestria and that you all are the first visitors in a thousand years to visit. I hope we've not offended you." He said hastily. "Don't be silly darling, we are not at all offended. What my dear friend here is saying is we wouldn't want to impose on such graceful hospitatlity," Rarity explained and the others nodded. "Oh please believe that it is of no bother. In fact our Princess is very excited to be meeting you. In fact we hope no disrespect or offense but she was hoping to see Princesses Celestia and Luna." He said as two gaurds opened the very large oak wood doors so they may enter. "I understand, they are family and all." Twilight replied trying to assure him. _

"_Oh my goodness. Might I say that this castle holds such elegance, I mean would you look at those tapestries and these ornamental rugs." Rarity stated admiring the grandeur. "I think so as well. And with all the upkeep and how well it has been taken care of we've been able to keep everything as it was for a thousand years. Well all but some parts of the outside that really show this castles age," Tak said leading them towards the throne room. A trumpet had sounded and the double doors opened as the eight of them entered. "Your Majesty I present Princess Twilight and her esteemed guests," Tak said bowing. "You're Celestia's and Luna's sister?!" Twilight asked and all of their faces held confused expressions. _


	2. The Shadow Castle: A bully's tale

**Disclaimer: I don't own My lil Pony, this is a fanbased story. **

_**Equestria's Shadow **_

"_Sister?" The others asked as they looked at the pony before them. A mare about the same age as Twilight stared back at them with the same confused expression as theirs. Shaking her head the Princess finally spoke, "No, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are my aunts. Their sister, my mother Stardust is whom you speak." She explained. "So where is she?" Rainbowdash asked. "Can't you be a little sensitve…" Tak started but was cut off. "Tak, it is alright. They didn't know," She stopped him. "Know what?" Twilight asked. "My mother… she no longer holds the throne. She has…" She started and turned away. "Oh you poor dear. We are so sorry," Rarity said placing a hoof over her mouth. "It is alright, it has been years now. Which is why I can understand that Celestia and Luna couldn't attend on their own behalf." She said turning back to them. "I am sorry that this meeting must be cut short but I have to attend to somethings. Tak will show you to your rooms please make yourselves at home." She said smiling and leaving the room. Their eyes following her, then turning to the smokey grey stallion. His violet eyes turning to them behind his gold frame glasses, electric blue mane catching the dim light. "If you'd all follow me please," He said polietly. "Is the Princess really going to be ok?" Applejack asked. "Duvessa? She'll be fine. She'd gone her whole life not knowing her mother and though that fact has been hard on her, she'd always felt that she doesn't have the luxury to sit idly by and sulk about what is missing in her life. And as her friend it is painful to watch but is it so bad to not encourage her to cry about it? Lacking both her mother and knowing any family in her life. Raised by cold hearted council members, and ofcourse… being bullied." He said and his words grew heavy within his chest. "Bullied? Who'd bully a Princess?" Rainbowdash asked and he bowed his head. "I did." He said. "What?" She asked. "I mean no offense but you don't seem the kind to, you know do something like that." Rarity said and his eyes had shown how serious he was. _

"_Well why?" Twilight asked and he sighed leading them to the drawing room where they may continue their conversation. "I was just a colt back then. I don't know how or why but I was left with no family as well. I lived in a shack on the outskirts of town, eating over grown brush which was harsh and near impossible to chew. There was never much water but the bit I had was gritty and gross. I was awful in school and knew not a friend in the world. No pony knew of my plight and I didn't want anypony's pity. Then I had seen her the young Princess silent and alone. Her gold eyes staring at the class as if we all were strange, her grey coat and black mane with her white bangs just staring at us. The feeling of anger towards her grew from her staring, little did I know she was frightened and alone. The bullying began with picking on her strange wings, her status, her silence, and her cutie mark. Everything I'd thrown at her she'd simply smile and take it. This enraged me even more "She thinks she is better then me? That's why she acts like my words don't hurt her. Why does she act like she is better than everypony else? She is no pony special!" I'd think to myself. Then one day she did something that both angered and pleased me. At lunch she'd approached me in the yard under the tree that I sat alone under every day and slid her lunch to me, then simply walked away. I was angry cause I felt that maybe she tried to bribe me to stop but I was also happy because I was very hungry. _

_Then a week later she'd come to school carting a box in her saddle bag, she deliberately walked in early and I was called into the class. I thought she might have told on me or lied and said I stole her lunch. The teacher simply said that he was moving me and my new seat was beside the Princess and atop the desk was a small box adressed to me. Inside was a pair of gold frame glasses and from that day on my grades in school had improved. Another week had gone by and she'd finally approached me again sliding another lunch to me but she had another one for herself and had sat beside me. "Taklishim, right? That is your name?" she asked me. I simply stared at her and she smiled. "Well Tak, my name is Duvessa. I am happy to see you like the glasses." She said and continued to talk to me about nothing I cared to hear. This had become the norm of every day, she'd bring two lunches and talk to me about non sense things that she liked and how boring it was being the only filly in the castle. She used to ask me about things I liked and what it was like at home for me but I never answered, most of her questions I didn't because I didn't know how to. I didn't know what I liked and didn't like I had only ever settled for what I could get. Then one day she hadn't shown up for school, and I felt like I did before I had met her lonely. After school she had waited for me and I was surprised since she didn't show up for class. "Sorry I wasn't here. I had things to do I had already sent a letter to our teacher. Come on lets go home," She said turning and walking away. "Home?" I asked. "Yeah. You are coming to live with me in the castle," She said and my eyes had widened. "No." I said. "What? Why not?" She asked. "I don't want your stupid charity! Or these stupid glasses or those stupid lunches! Just leave me alone! Like everypony else! Leave me alone, with no pony…" I said and finally the long fight of holding it all back had ceased and tears crept from my eyes. "Tak… I won't leave you. You may not like it but you have a friend now. And that is just the way it is, I am sorry no pony has been nice to you. I am sorry for what you've been going through but you don't have to anymore, you can come live with me in the castle and not have to worry Tak." She said placing her hoof on my shoulder. _

_Then I lived here in the castle since. And have been her friend since, then we met our other friends together like…" He said but another voice cut him off. "Like me." A pegasus said entering the room. "The word is excuse me Noctivagus." Tak said and the pegasus laughed. "Pardon me. Afternoon your Majesty and guests. I am Noctivagus Captain of the Shadow guard. But please by all means call me Vagus," He said bowing. His dark bluish green coat being an odd sight, deep purple mane and tail, teal eyes and a pale teal color covering his snout made him stand out. "Charmed," Rarity said. "Wait is the Princess only friends with those who were given high jobs in her court?" Applejack asked. "No. There is Hot Gear, Blue Fire, Orabelle and Applerot." Vagus said sitting amoungst them. "Applerot?" Twilight asked. "Yeah. Owner of Wroughtting Acres," Vagus said. "Rotting Acres?" Rarity asked. "Yes. Please don't allow the name to fool you it isn't actually rotting. Duvessa had named that after him." Tak informed them. "Who is he?" Applejack asked. "Applerot, his family has lived here for generations but try as they might their farm had never been successful. Years of living in poverty had taken its toll on them and one day the Royal council had offered to buy the land off of them and they may do whatever they see fit with it, ofcourse Duvessa was there to watch first hand how to handle these transactions. But after selling it the family hit a block young colt Applerot was adament on staying, his family scoffed and left him behind. Duvessa had admired him and had done something no pony had done and tasted a hoof of the soil. Discovering that the soil was volcanic ash and had explained why crop wasn't growing, volcanic ash falls on the land frequently and she had read that it is to concentrated and kills plants. She purchased the land but rather than developing it like the council wanted she ordered that a new farm be built in its place and had farm hooves learn how to properly grow crop there. Since the volcanic ash is heavily concentrated it must be worked a certain way and they have developed a fertilizer from volcanic ash and soil. Duvessa named the farm Wroughtting Acres and when Applerot had gotten old enough gave it back to him." Tak told them. "She sure sounds like she has made quite the difference here," Rarity said and Tak nodded. "Indeed. Well I am afraid duty calls and I am forced to take a leave. Vagus will show you to your rooms if you so wish or simply around the castle if you want to wait. I'll see you all at Dinner," Tak said before he left the room. _

"_So shall I take you to your rooms?" Vagus asked. "If it isn't too much trouble." Twilight smiled. "Alright, this way please." Vagus said leading them from the drawing room. Down the corridor and up the grand stair case and through another long corridor. "This suite is for Miss Applejack. Across is for Miss Fluttershy. Beside that is for Miss Pinkamena Diane Pie. Across is for Miss Rainbowdash. Beside that is for Miss Rarity and across is for your highness, Princess Twilight." Vagus informed them leading each to their room. "We hope everything is to your liking, if any of you need I will be in the gaurds tower which is just down the hall and up the stair case." He said before leaving them. Everypony had entered their rooms to find their bags had been placed within. "So how long are we staying here Twilight?" Spike asked. "About a week. These are delicate matters and also it'd be nice to get out and explore, right?" She asked. "Yeah. It just feels a little weird here," Spike said shuddering. "Oh don't be silly Spike. I admit it is different but I'm sure everything is fine," She said smiling. _


	3. Wroughting Acres

**Disclaimer: I don't own My lil Pony, this is a fanbased story. **

_**Equestria's Shadow **_

_Nights end came much slower as the sun barely peaked over the land, the soft call of birds were no where to be found. Hustle and bustle of early risers were vacant, all was still and very quiet. The castle halls echoing with darkness, the soft scrapes of curtains being pulled open and the striking of matches to set candles a flame. All prestine every step coordinated, every detail as the sound of the large clock ticking sets the mood of a metronome the rhythm picking up as servants shuffle across the floor plan the clancking of pottery in the kitchen and at long last morning's routine is in full swing. _

_Abrubtly the curtains were pulled apart by an unseen force, quickly rising to a seated position Twilight watched as a young maid dusted, another washing windows, servants flooded her suite and had stopped in sync and all bowed then quickly returned to their work. "Your highness, our sincerest apologies for the awakening." Tak said entering the room. "That's alright," She said getting out of bed. "Duvessa has informed me to let you know that we'll be having some guests later on today. And will be needing you in the throne room for a discussion. Besides that we all implore you to indulge yourself and if you so desire to have a look around. If you need anything I am at your disposal," Tak said briefly and had exited the room with the circus of staff. _

"_Not that I am ungrateful or anything but I ain't used to waking up to strange ponies hustling and bustling around where I slept," Applejack said. "I know what you mean. I fell out of bed," Rainbowdash replied. "It seems a bit much, but we ARE in a castle." Rarity smiled. "Still," Apple and Dash said in unison. "So when is this meeting?" Rarity asked Twilight. "I don't know, I'd gone to ask but the throne room was locked. She isn't in her room, her study or the library." Twilight said yawning. "Maybe she'll send Tak or Vagus to get you. I wonder who the guests will be though," Rarity said drifting off. "Yeah. Well I think I'd like a look around. As big as this place is I can't imagine being cooped up in this here castle for our whole stay you know?" Applejack said and the others nodded. "I agree, this place must have amazing shops and boutiques! Oh I can only imagine the sorts of threads and fabrics they must have," She exclaimed teetering just threatening to fall. "Or the food. I hear there is an apple here so this place must have some pretty amazing bites." Applejack swooned as her mouth watered. "Are you sure he is an Apple?" Pinkie asked looking at her. "Well… I'd sure as heck like to find out." Applejack said. _

_It was a pretty long walk from the castle to the edge of the city where a winding trail lead off through the surrounding forest. A good trot away were the wrought gates of the Wroughting Acres, a large farm in a clearing of the forest. A small stream ran by, the vegitation was all well manicured, replacing Sweet Apple Acres wooden posts and fencing were taller iron ones. Many farm hooves were going about with the daily chores as they neared a stallion well attired had approached them. "Welcome to Wroughting Acres, Primary food source of the Shadow Province." He said bowing to Twilight. "Hello. You wouldn't happen to be the Stallion who owns this place Applerot, would you?" Twilight asked and the stallion scratched his head and chuckled. "No ma'am, I am simply the manager. Applerot is over there," He said pointing to a Stallion pulling a plow. "Applerot?" Twilight asked as they approached. "Yes. Oh greetings your highness," Applerot said wiping his hoof over his forehead then bowing. "What do I owe the pleasure of such refined guests?" He asked cleaning off his hooves. "Well might I get proper introductions across, I am Twilight. And these are my friends Rarity, Rainbowdash, Pinkie pie, Fluttershy, Spike and this is Applejack." Twilight said holding her hoof out to everypony as she introduced them. "Applejack?" He asked walking toward her. "Are you apart of the Apple family?" He asked as they stared at eachother. "Yes sir, I am a true apple to the core." She said winking. "Yahoo! What a tremendous surprise that a cousin of mine would find her way to my door step. What a pleasure it is to meet you," He said holding out his hoof for her to shake. "I'll say," She said but pulled him in for a hug instead. "Well I reckon ya'll must be hungry," He said his blue eyes lighting up as Applejack nodded. "Come on in and I'll have something ready for you in tick of a clock." He said leading them into the house. _

"_I must say for a farm you have such nice taste," Rarity said admiring the olive curtains and matching décor. "Aw thank ya miss," He said setting a pot on the stove. "You know I couldn't help but notice there ain't a single apple tree on this here farm," Applejack said raising a brow. "It be the sad truth but this farm hasn't grown an apple tree since we first moved out here," he said throwing some ingredients in the large pot. "Well then what is your main export?" Applejack asked. "Well we make a mighty nice profit from our fertilizer but we have other fruits such as wild berries, pears, peaches, and such so we make some fruit pies and treats," He answered and then grabbed some fruit tossing them into the concotion. "Yall certainly must try our cranberry sauce. It's mighty nice on pancakes, spread like jam on toast, a laddle full makes any plain ol ice cream taste sweeter than honey." He said stirring the mixture and adding some juice. "Cranberry sauce?" Applejack asked and he nodded motioning to the large pot. "It's our family's secret recipe," he said turning off the stove and pulling out a loaf of sliced bread, a few small bowls of ice cream and plenty of spoons. "I'm not sure how you'd like it so here is a bit for sampling." He said setting the table. Everypony slowly started on their samples with the exception of Pinkie Pie who just slammed her face into the bowl of ice cream topped with the cranberry sauce. "Oh my gosh! That is fantastic!" She yelled pulling her face from the now empty bowl. "Well I am glad you like it," Applerot smiled. _

"_So you've lived here your whole life?" Applejack asked. "Yeah, though I've always wondered what life was like else where." He replied with a smile. "Yet you've never dreamed of moving?" Rarity asked. "Of course not. Duvessa is one of my best friends and I couldn't leave my Family's home. I was born to live and work this land and I am happy doing just that." He said with an even larger smile. "So who else are you're friends?" FLuttershy asked. "Oh well there is Hot Gear, Blue Fire, Orabelle, Miss Silver Song, Swift Hoof and the farm hooves." He replied. "Wow that's like a lot!" Pinkie bounced. "So who is this Silver Song?" Applejack asked. "Oh well she is one of the nicest ponies I'd every met. She is the music teacher in town and has one of the most beautiful voices I'd ever heard," He said with a slight blush. "A music teacher? How lovely, she mus have great taste in all ssorts of things right?" Rarity asked before sipping from her cup. "Oh yes, she has made a couple of renaissance costumes for the school plays. But she mostly deals with music." He informed them. "Well I'd love to meet her one day," Rarity said and the others nodded. "Your majesty, Princess Duvessa requires you to return to the castle." Tak said entering the small house. "Oh hello Tak," Applerot smiled. "How are you Applerot?" Tak smiled back. "Jubilated. Say hello to the Princess for me will ya?" He asked heading out to finish the days chores. _

"_I'm sorry for sending Tak to find you so abrubtly but there are a couple of ponies I'd like you to meet," Duvessa informed them as they entered the throne room. Not even two minuets of entering did the trumpets sound. "Your majesty presenting King Trident and his daughter of Tridenia," Tak sounded as the doors were pulled open and Two ponies made their way into the throne room. Everypony began bowing as they passed. "Greetings King Trident." Duvessa said as they greeted eachother with swift bows. "Greetings Duvessa," A young mare spoke from beside the king. "King Trident and Princess Orabelle I'd like you to meet, Princess Twilight." Duvessa motioned to the other Princess. "Greetings your highnesses," Twilight said bowing. "Greetings. Where are the sisters?" The King asked looking toward Duvessa. "Not here I am afraid. Twilight had been sent in their place," Duvessa replied as the throne room doors closed. "This is most irregular, have they forgotten that any and all political matters must be discussed in the presence of all royal members." He said his voice booming in the sort as when Luna first addressed the ponies on nightmare night. "I could send word back to Canterlot and an invitation to the Empire," Duvessa suggested. "The Empire has returned?" Trident asked. "Yes, surely you had felt it when Sombra's curse was lifted?" Duvessa asked and the King's face turned to bewilderment. "Perhaps, I am very busy and can not be bothered of which goes on outside of our borders…" He started. "Wait a minuet if you knew how come Equestria was left with its own defenses?" Apple Jack and Rainbowdash asked. "It was against our laws to interfere, I apologise if it seems cruel." Duvessa replied. "Forgive me but might I speak with King Trident, alone." Duvessa said sternly more than asking. _

"_That was tense…" Rarity said patting her brow. "Yeah whats his deal?" Rainbowdash asked. "You mean how he seems to hold a grudge against Celestia and Luna?" Pikie Pie asked. "More like Celestia," Princess Orabelle corrected closing the door behind her. "What does he have against Celestia?" Applejack asked. "Perhaps only she and Stardust would know. But if he didn't hold anything against her why would he have receded with the Shadow Kingdom?" Orabelle asked. "Well why exactly did they recede?" Fluttershy asked. "Because Celestia banished Luna." Twilight answered. "What?" Applejack asked. "The Shadow Princess was very close to Luna and when she was banished out of anger she receded," Twilight explained. "So why is King Trident angry?" The truths of our past have too easily been forgotten," Orabelle said leaving them in the hall alone. It was awhile before King Trident emerged and headed down the hall barely giving them a glance. "I am sorry for the wait," Duvessa said exiting the dark room. "Twilight might I speak with you?" She asked in a gentler tone. "Okay," She said following her. "I'm afraid your friends will have to wait else where," Duvessa said looking straight into the dark room. Twilight looked to her friends and nodded. "I'll catch up with you later," She said and turned back to Duvessa. The doors slowly creaked closed a thin beam mealting into the darkness as the final boom of the large doors echoed all around them. The room seemed to be so much darker than before, many of the candles had been blown out except for the few wall mounts near the throne. The curtains had been closed and strangely what appeared to be fog danced and swirled across the floor, cold air cupped the Princess' face as she continued to follow the other. "Duvessa?" She asked as the other stopped in the middle of the room. _


	4. A Shadow of the Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own My lil Pony, this is a fanbased story. **

_**Equestria's Shadow **_

"_Duvessa?" Twilight asked as Duvessa turned to her. "Could you… really understand?" She mumbled. "What?" Twilight asked. "Could you understand? The things I am about to share with you. Would they make sense to somepony else? One whom not know the truth of anceints past." Duvessa asked softly her voice being carried throughout the seemingly different room like a soft melody. "What do I not know? How could I answer if everypony denies me an explanation?" Twilight asked in response. Duvessa cast a spell and Twilight found herself back in the castle of the two sisters when it was in its prime. _

"_Pardon me your highness but there is some terrible news," A Stallion said bursting into the throne room. "What is it?" Celestia asked and for the first time Twilight had seen her practicing "tradition". "There has been… well a strange creature has attacked the Equstrian Castle." He said with a sorrow filled voice. "I see. Where is…" She started but was cut off. "Beg pardon but no where to be seen." He continued. "You there, fetch my sisters!" Celestia called to a guard who quickly charged from the room. "Come hither Stardust, Luna head to your room." Celestia said sternly with pain stricking her voice. "But Celestia…" Luna tried but was dismissed. Luna lowered her head and left the room. "What troubles you, sister?" A mare slightly taller than Luna with a dark grey coat, plumb mane that seemed to hold golden sparkles and a softer purple border, and cherry red eyes asked with her head bowed. "I have just received word that the Equestrian castle had been attacked, and… the destruction…" She said with a slight pause and the others eyes widened. "Sister what shall we do? Has any word of the King and Queen…" She started but Celestia silently shook her head. "… How will we tell Luna?" She asked but the scene changed to Luna flying through the sky which was quickly filling with black clouds. Stopping on a cliff Luna gasped at the smoke billowing from the volcano. "Mother, Father!" She called flying toward the city beside the base of the mountain. Coughing and gasping Luna returned to the safety of the cliff, the air soon filled with sobs. "Luna," Celestia called and landed finding her sister on the ground ash and smut covering her face. "Celestia?…" She looked up at her sister. "You disobeyed me. I told you to go to your room," Celestia said sternly. "Do you have any idea how worried we were? We have to head back… there is nothing we can do now," She said spreading her wings. _

_The large castle doors flew open as Celestia escorted their younger sibling inside. The other mare rushing toward Luna, "Take her to her room and get her cleaned up. Meet me in the throne room later on," Celestia said trying to keep her composure. "Sister… it was terrible… what will we do?…" Luna sobbed as the other combed her freshly washed mane. "…I know. The answer is not clear to me either, dearest Luna… I am certain Celestia will hold better council…" She started. "But she conceals the worlds truths from me! She keeps me in the dark…" Luna cried. "Luna… She simply wishes to protect you… your innocence, your still so young…" She tried to reason. "…I'm sorry you… had been the one to see it… we all are grieving, no matter what happens Luna… we'll always have each other." She tried to console her and hugging her close. The scene faded and contorted till both girls were standing in the library. "I could never!" The dark coated mare exclaimed to Celestia. "But it is the only thing that could stop it," Celestia argued. "I had already broken my vows… broken my silence and given you the well kept secrets. Now you ask me to defile the sacred tree to use its power as a weapon?" The mare asked. "It is only to stop the monster, think of Luna. All of Equestria needs us to do something and would you stand idly, allowing harm to come to our home and our sister?" Celestia asked and watched as the statement made her crumble. "…I'll have you know that I'll take no part of this. I'll only reveal its location… and turn a blind eye for the sake of our sister… and the ponies of our land…" The other Princess said with sorrow cascading her words. Closing her eyes and casting a spell a thick book, opening the pages flipped as if a strong breeze had blown them till finally stopping at the page with the Tree of Harmony on it. "It resides deep in the forest in a large ravine…" She said as Celestia had taken the book. "…Celestia… if you take the Elements of Harmony… the tree and perhaps even the balance of the land will be in danger…" The Princess spoke but Celestia clearly cast the notion aside. _

_Another time skip changed the scene to the strange Princess flying as fast as she can in the eerie night sky. She flapped her wings as hard as she could and the sound of ponies fighting filled their ears as they neared the Everfree castle, Celestia and Luna had been fighting eachother destroying parts of the castle in the process. "No… please, Luna!" The Princess called pushing herself further. Then the sight of Celestia banishing Nightmare Moon filled their eyes as they landed just feet away. "LUNA!" Stardust screamed catching Celestia's attention. "How could you?" She screamed with tears escaping her tightly shut eyes. Celestia bowed her head and muttered "I had no choice…" "Traitor! You selfish mare! You kept the Elements and used them on your own sister! Choosing these ponies many whom will not see a hundred years and could just as easily forget and distort you!" She yelled the dark purple of black magic enveloping her horn and eyes. Celestia stifled back her tears as she readied herself for another fight but turned only to find spheres of rock. "You broke the harmony and destroyed the elements. Only those whom are the embodiment of the elements could ever recreate them." She yelled rearing and stomping her hooves onto the ground. Celestia knelt falling under the weight of the events and sorrowfully looked at her sister. The dark purple receeded, leaving her horn like the last of smoke from an extinguished flame, ruby red eyes returning from the shroud of hate and grief. "I receed from this "shared" rule! No longer shall I wait within your Shadow!" Stardust spoke her voice trembling and gaining strength like a ball of snow rolling down a hill. _

_Finally released of the spell Twilight's eyes fell upon the golden orbs of the other Princess. "Bad blood formed between the Shadow Province and Celestia for such events. Also the quickness of the dismissal of the Ancient ways… the history and memories. Their anger is not with you, even if it seems directed upon you. So for that I apologise," Duvessa spoke with a slight bow. Twilight remained silent replaying the scenes over and over in her mind. "So why now?" Twilight asked. "Why return to the shared rule? Simple. Mother wanted to… but only after the return of Princess Luna," Duvessa informed her. "If you'd excuse me… I'd like to meet up with my friends," Twilight said with a small polite smile. "Ofcourse," Duvessa replied and watched as she left. "Twilight! Well what happened?" Spike asked following her. "Well she explained why Trident wasn't very pleasant and apologized for his manner," She replied. "Twilight, are you alright?" Her friends asked. "I'm fine. Just a little tired," She answered with a hoof to her head. "Do you need a lie down? You really don't look so well," Rarity said with concern. "No I'm…" Twilight started with a shake of her head but collapsed before she could take another step. "Is she going to be ok?" Rainbowdash asked. Twilight's eyes slowly fluttered open and she found herself in her suite on her bed. "Oh thank goodness," Fluttershy said with a relieved sigh. "What happened?" Twilight asked before sipping from the cup held to her. "You fainted," AppleJack informed her. "Yes, Duvessa sends her sincerest apologies. Now to answer your question Ms. Dash yes she will be fine. It seems that this was her first time exposed to Shadow magic and its raw strength, normally an alicorn such as herself could with stand raw magic. However it being her first encounter and from a skilled alicorn and for the duration of the spell took a heavy toll. But with a good night sleep she'll be fine, as an alicorn it won't take long to recover but that medicine should help reduce the dizzieness. "Dinner will be brought here for you, if your friends would like to dine with you that is fine as well," Tak informed Twilight. "That'd be nice," Rarity said with a smile and he nodded. "So what spell was he talking about?" AppleJack asked. "A visual spell. It allowed me to see what happened that caused the divide," Twilight answered. "How long do you think it'll take for Celestia, Luna and Cadence to arrive?" Spike asked. "I'm not sure," Twilight said and held her head as the room began to spin. _

_Twilight's head hit her pillow hard, and sleep over took her faster than Spike could have said "good night". Twilight stood in the empty streets of what appeared to be a mash of Canterlot, the Crystal Empire and even the Shadow Kingdom. The night sky seemed to wave like a flag causing the stars to expand and contract, clouds bounced from building to building, colorful smoke bellowed from the chimneys and music echoed while a circus act of inanimate objects danced. Heading toward the only visible light that came from a estranged building that Twilight had never seen before she found that the place was jumping literally jumping with the blaring music. Inside was an oddly decorated café, lights danced around the floor from an odd orb on the ceiling, Discord or what appeared to be a band of Discord's played swing jazz on the stage. One wore a red beret with tiny tinted glasses, while the rest sported trendy clothes. Luna sat at a table with a strange drink in front of her, it was cloudy and held a small olive on a tooth pick. A mare Twilight was certain she'd never seen before was behind a long counter cleaning glasses, silently taking stock of an assortment of bottles that stood upon a metal shelf. "Princess Luna?" Twilight asked approaching her. "Good evening Twilight," Luna greeted and motioned for her to sit. "Twilight?" Discord asked looking from the stage. "What're you doing here?" He asked with excitement quieting the band so he could hear her reply. "This is my dream isn't it?" Twilight asked. "Sorta," Discord shrugged as he slid into the booth. "Sorta?" She repeated. "Yeah. This is a temporary hang out for me, well might come here more often." He said with a wink. "So who's the mare at the counter?" Twilight asked. "The mare? She owns this place." Discord laughed. "Where are we?" Twilight asked. "A club. It's in the Shadow Kingdom. You're there right? You should check it out and actually meet the mare behind the counter," Discord said making a pamphlet out of thin air. "So she is here too?" She asked and Discord let out a hearty laugh which earned a glare from Luna. "No, I just made a dream version." Discord said and with a snap of his fingers she disappeared. "So this is a Jazz club?" Twilight asked. "No. Well it's a breed of its own," Luna tried. "But the owner is in to all types of music so every night you'll find a different musician playing a new type of music," Discord said returning to the stage playing swing. "Not to seem like I'm rushing, but when will you and the others get here?" Twilight asked. "In a couple of days, it shouldn't be more than a few." Luna replied sipping from her drink. _


End file.
